Boys Will Be Boys
by The Corporate X Fire Lady
Summary: What Happens with Shayne and Shane team up?


**Boys Will Be Boys **

_**Authors note: **__In my last story (Identity Crisis) the Shane'alike was called Shane Matthews. I have used my writers prerogative to make it easier to follow the story, from now on he will be Shayne Matthews.. _

**************  
**PART ONE. **

Linda is standing there fuming. This is the tenth time some girl had come up and fawned over her husband and they hadn't even made it out of the hotel. Shayne looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, that was until he looked over at Linda. Then he had a completely guilty look. _{ooh shit she's pissed}. _

Linda grabs Shaynes arm and drags him out to the limo. When the girls start to protest, she turns around and through gritted teeth "Listen up girls, this is my husband, not yours so piss off." 

She ignored the girl mumbling "Geez Marissa is really a possessive bitch." 

In the limo, Linda is sitting in the corner facing away from Shayne. He is trying to apologise, but to no avail. He goes over and kisses that sweet spot she has behind her ear. Linda is trying not to smile, but leans her head away so he can have better access. 

Shayne mumbles into her neck "I'm sorry.." 

Linda turns towards him "No I'm sorry. It's just.. well I.. We've only been married for 3 weeks and I felt a tad possessive." 

"It isn't me they see, it is Shane McMahon. So you " he kisses her "have nothing to worry about." 

As they start passionately kissing Linda mumbles through their entwined lips "I don't know how Marissa does it.." 

Ten minutes later the limo pulls up at another hotel. The door opens and Jean-Paul and Chyna looks in to see the couple entwined. He rolled his eyes. "Geez you two get a room why don't you." 

Linda and Shayne, jump apart and start to blush. 

"Um Jean-Paul, right. I didn't know that we were picking you up." 

Paul laughs "Just call me Paul. We wouldn't miss your entrance for the world." 

Chyna turns to Linda "Linda, can I give you a piece of advice." 

"Sure" 

"Watch out for Marissa, she is a tad jealous of all the attention Shane gets." 

Linda and Shayne look at each other and laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Shayne explains about what happened at the hotel and they all start laughing "Oh man you and Marissa are going to get on great." 

************* 

They pull up at the Anaheim Stadium. The crowd screams when the see the limo. Inside Paul looks at the duo. "Ready.." 

Joanie whispered to Linda and Shayne "Just play along with everything. We'll take you to Shane. Oh and Shayne, don't say anything. Your accent will give you away." 

Shayne looks at Linda and grabs her hand "Ready." 

Paul takes a breath, turns to them "Showtime.." 

The crowd goes wild when Chyna then Hunter gets out of the limo. He turns and helps Linda out, they wait as Shayne gets out. The crowd is screaming and flashbulbs are going off. Chyna nods at Shayne to put on his sunglasses. 

Shayne puts them on, he is a bit taken aback by Hunter draping his arm around Linda. He winks at Shayne and they walk off towards the temporary offices. 

When they get backstage, Lucas comes over to them "Hey Shane, I was wondering if.." 

Paul cuts him off. "Sorry bud, Shane's not feeling well, we're taking him back to the office." 

They walk off as Lucas mutters "Um, yeah sure.." 

Linda leans over to Paul "Who was that.." 

"Oh that was just Lucas, he's works with Shane at newmedia.". They arrive at a door marked private. Paul knocks twice "It's us.." 

The door opens and Shane ushers them inside quickly. Looking at Joanie and Paul "Did it all go alright." 

"Lucas came up to us, we just told him you weren't feeling well and was coming back to rest." 

"Thanks Joanie." He turns to Shayne and Linda. "Okay, now I was wondering if you guys would like to have some fun." 

Shayne and Linda look at each other and shrug. Why not.. 

Shane starts to explain what is going to happen. They all started to smile. This was going to be really fun.. 

***************  
**PART TWO **

Linda is taken to her ringside seat by Jim. He has been told of the plan and to stay beside her. Linda is excited. The music begins and the crowd is on their feet. Linda stays seated even though every part of her wants to jump up and scream at the crowd that he wasn't an Asshole. 

Before he goes into the ring, Hunter comes over and Linda gets up to give him a kiss. Chyna pushes him towards the ring, glaring at Linda. Shane looks over at her with sad eyes and she smiles slightly and winks at him. 

Vince notices this all and is a bit taken aback. They go on with the show. Backstage Vince confronts Shane. "What was that all about.." 

"What was what all about?" 

"Oh don't pull that innocent shit with me I have eyes. I saw what went on between you and that redhead." 

"She's just an old friend, that's all." He looked faint "Dad, I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to lay down okay.." 

Vince looks worried "Okay, sure you go on.." 

He goes into his office. Moments later the door opens, Shayne looks around to make sure no one is watching. He walks out the door, locking it behind him and makes his way ringside to Linda. 

Inside Shane sits down infront of the monitors. He can't wait for his dads reaction. This is gonna be the best scam he's pulled on the old man yet.. 

****************** 

All of a sudden Marissa comes out of the crowd and slaps Shayne squarely across the face. "How dare you.." 

Backstage Shane sees what is happening "Oh SHIT, she's not supposed to be here." He goes running for the ring. 

Linda pulls Marissa away, "Back off, that's my husband." 

"Bullshit Bitch, he's mine." with that Marissa launches an all out attack on Linda. 

Linda is not one to back down from a fight, so she is giving as good as she gets. By this time Shane has managed to come ringside. Everyone is trying to pull the waring women apart. Shayne is holding back Linda, while Shane is holding back Marissa. They are dragged backstage away from the crowd.

Vince looks at the two women, then looking at the men holding them back. He starts to laugh. 

Marissa is furious. "You think this is funny.." 

"Well look behind you." 

Marissa turns around to see Shane. She instantly turns back to Shayne, her finger is pointing back and forth between them, she is trying to form words but can't. She puts her hands on her hips turns to Shane "Shane McMahon what is going on.." 

Shane tries to pull his innocent face but can't. "It was supposed to be a scam against Dad. You weren't supposed to be here." 

"Well I got a phone call saying that you were fooling around. I had had enough so I came out here. I found them sitting there and I.." 

Linda pipes in "You saw red." Marissa nods "I know what you mean. I wanted to rip those women at the hotel apart when they were all over Shayne in front of me." 

Vince turns to Shane "You and your scams. How are we going to fix this one. Luckily it happened during a commercial so no one saw it on TV. But everyone in the crowd saw it. So what are we going to do hot shot.." 

Linda looks at the two men. "Well..." 

***************** 

Linda and Marissa are sitting ringside, the best of friends. The crowd is wondering what the hell is going on. Fifteen minutes ago these two women were trying to rip each other apart and now they are best buds. 

Shayne comes in and sit between the two women. The crowd is quiet as he kisses both women on the cheek. Linda holds his hand as the Corporations Music starts up. 

Vince, Bossman, Hunter and Chyna make their way to the ring. Hunter winks at the trio sitting ringside. They all can hear the whispering going on around them. 

Just as Vince is about to raise the microphone. The crowd erupts when the see Shane swaggering down the ramp. Shane comes over to the trio ringside. Shayne stands up and they mirror image each other. They both pull down their sunglasses, they extend their hands, but bring it up to their hair before contact. They both burst out laughing, hug each other and Shane kisses Marissa on the cheek and goes into the ring. 

**THE END. **

I know this is a pretty sucky ending but I had struck a writers block wall and couldn't think of how else to end it.. Sorry. 


End file.
